


Determined Family

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Adam Young Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Adam Young Still Has Powers (Good Omens), Adventure, Angels, Antichrist, Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Apocalypse, Armageddon, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley are Adam Young's Godparents (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley are Adam Young's Parents (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley are Warlock Dowling's Parents, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demons, Devil, Family, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Godfather - Freeform, Godparents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Good Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, Human, Human Life, Humor, Hurt Crowley, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mentioned The Them (Good Omens), Moving, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Protective Crowley, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & Adam Young Friendship, acting human, attempageddon, godfathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale move to Tadfield to be close to Adam, and live new lives. Though Adam likes to test the limits of his new godparents, he still likes to hang out with the Them. When things start to change this unlikely team will have to bound together and support each other, like the blended family they have become.
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale, Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or it's characters.

Chapter 1,

Adam and The Them decides to go get an ice cream cone after school. They thought it would be the perfect way to kick off summer vacation.

"I'm gonna get a vanilla cone." Pepper said.

"Of course, Pepper. You always get Vanilla. It's predictable." Wensleydale said.

"I'm not predictable." Pepper protested.

"You are to us. You always get Vanilla and you always ridicule me on how messy my shirt get." Brian said.

"She does, doesn't she. You know change comes whether you want it or not. But it rarely kills you." Wensleydale said.

"Why don't you get chocolate Pepper? Chocolate is the best food in the whole wide world." Brian said:

"I like vanilla ice cre-"

"But chocolate is amazing." Brian said.

"Don't you interrupt Pepper." Adam said and Pepper smiled.

"Thank you, but I can fight my own battles Adam. I did vanquish War on my own." Pepper said and Adam nodded.

"Doesn't give them any right to be rude." Adan said and they smiled at each other. But then all of a sudden Adam stopped.

"Adam?" Pepper asked.

"Are you ok?" Wensleydale asked and Adam nodded.

"Course. Just go on without me and I'll meet up with you." Adam said.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked.

"I'm gonna stop by Newton and Anathema's place." Adam said before running off.

The young witch and her witch finder were currently being hosts to a certain angel and demon. Unfortunately, the trip had taken a turn. Aziraphale was talking to Newt about Computers vs. Books, allowing Crowley and Anathema to speak alone in the kitchen. But when Aziraphale entered the kitchen to get more tea, he was shocked to hear Crowley talking about apartments and buildings up for rent. So Aziraphale did the rational thing and ask the demon to speak to him outside so they could properly fight.

"What's wrong with you, angel?" Crowley asked and Aziraphale huffed.

"Me? You're the one talking to Anathema about good rentals in the area." Aziraphale said and Crowley shrugged.

"Yeah, so what?" Crowley asked

"You know exactly what's up. You're planning on moving here? When were you going to tell me about this life decision?" Aziraphale asked and Crowley growled.

"I was just thinking that this would be a good place to live. It's quiet and we could keep an eye on the Antichrist, and I bet these people could use a good book shop." Crowley said.

"Wait, you want me to move as well?" Aziraphale asked and Crowley hesitated.

"Angel we work good together. I mean we helped avert Armageddon, and before that we had Warlock, and we sure had some fun times raising him." Crowley said and the angel recalled something pleasant and smiled.

"It's true. But I've had my bookshop in Soho for nearly 200 years. You just expect me to miracle it here to Tadfield?" Aziraphale asked and Crowley rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not exactly." Crowley said.

"Well, how else could I more an entire building without..." Aziraphale's voice trailed off when he saw Crowley look away.

"You mean, just abandon the poor thing? But Crowley that book shop is my life." Aziraphale said.

"I know, angel, it's just..." Crowley didn't know how to say this.

"What if you were to move here, as you wish, and you drive in to see me whenever you like. You certainly drive fast enough." Aziraphale said and Crowley but his lip.

"I can't do that, Aziraphale." Crowley said and the angel laughed.

"Of course you can, Crowley. You've Don't it plenty of times." Aziraphale pointed out and Crowley growled.

"Can't you be clever enough to know why I can't, angel? Aren't you smart enough to realize the underlying motivation for this move?" Crowley said.

"You know, I hate to assume, Crowley. Why don't you just tell me why you want to move." Aziraphale said and Crowley removed his sunglasses.

"It's not safe there, Aziraphale." Crowley said and Aziraphale blinked.

"My bookshop isn't safe? That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I wouldn't hurt a fly." Aziraphale said and Crowley sighed.

"I mean it's not safe from other angels. Just like my place isn't safe from demons." Crowley said.

"We are safe from heaven and hell." Aziraphale said.

"For now. But what about when they get smart and realized we tricked them. What about when they come after us for putting a damper on their war. They still want to fight, you know. And the first thing they will do, is track us down at our homes. We need to leave before that happens." Crowley said.

"But... my books." Aziraphale said.

"I know, I know, you love your books. But we could pack them up and bring them here." Crowley said.

"Why here?" Aziraphale asked.

"The boy. The antichrist." Crowley said.

"Adam?" Aziraphale asked and Crowley nodded.

"Yes, for two reasons. One, they can't find him here. And if they can't find him here, then they may not be able to find us here either. And if they do find him, we can save him like we did the first time." Crowley said.

"I don't know if I could just miracle my whole life here." Aziraphale said.

"I think it would be best to move the human-fashioned way. So they can't track our miracles." Crowley said.

"This is a lot to process, Crowley." Aziraphale said.

"I know, angel. But we can get through it as long as we stay together." Crowley said and Aziraphale smiled.

"I suppose you're right. And besides we did agree to be godfathers to the Antichrist. Even though we thought that was Warlock, I suppose we still have an obligation to Adam." Aziraphale said and Crowley smiled.

"Godfathers?" They heard a voice say, and they turned to see Adam standing at the gate.

"Oi, how long have you been there?" Crowley asked.

"Basically the second you stepped outside, so I heard everything." Adam said.

"And we didn't sense him." Aziraphale whispered.

"Defense thingy, remember." Crowley said.

"So, I'm you're godson?" Adam asked.

"Sorta, yeah." Crowley said.

"But how can you be my godparents when you aren't even married?" Adam asked and Aziraphale blushed.

"I think I hear the kettle whistling." Aziraphale said, walking in the house.

"Must you embarrass my angel?" Crowley asked, putting his sunglasses back on.

"I can help you find a place to live. I've never had godparents before. Will you grant wishes and take me on adventures?" Adam asked.

"Who the fuck do I look like; Cosmo?" Crowley asked.

"He causes more destruction then he solves, and he'll do anything for Wanda, so... yes." Adam said.

"Devil spawn. At least I'm the boy." Crowley said.

"I bet Wanda tops though." Adam said and Crowley gasped.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth? You ought to be grounded, young man." Crowley said and Adam smiled.

"I'm gonna like you two moving here." Adam said with an smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

Adam liked the thought of having godfathers, though he didn't really know what they were suppose to do. But he suggested they all go down to the ice cream shop together to help them get to know each other better. Crowley wasn't sure it was a good idea, but since Aziraphale rarely declines ice cream, he didn't have much of a choice but to tag alone. He didn't want Aziraphale to get into trouble after all. Anathema and Newt were very understanding about it.

"Antichrist, I can't believe you want to have ice cream with two strangers who tried to kill you." Crowley said.

"Adam, Crowley. His name is Adam." Aziraphale corrected.

"Whatever." Crowley groaned.

"Well, you thought I was evil. Once I gave the angel his body back, you knew I didn't want to destroy the earth, and you knew I wasn't bad." Adam said and Aziraphale smiled.

"Once again, thank you. After 6,000 years I have grown accustom to the way this one feels." Aziraphale said and Crowley muttered under his breath and moved his head dramatically to match what he was saying, though no one heard him.

"You're welcome." Adam said.

"Come now, Crowley. Adam did a good thing, yes?" Aziraphale asked and Crowley hesitated.

"Returning your body? Yes, sure it was good. I mean 'good' isn't really my thing, but at least I don't have to listen to you and that psychic talk to one another." Crowley said.

"She really wasn't that bad." Aziraphale muttered as he remembered the kind woman who helped him travel to Tadfield Airbase.

"So, as my godfathers, what are your duties?" Adam asked and the two looked at each other.

"Well, the rules are a bit different now." Aziraphale said and Crowley nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I mean with Warlock we just gave him good and bad influences, so that we balanced each other out and he could just be a normal kid." Crowley explained.

"Oh, well how did you do that?" Adam asked.

"Well, little things. I called everything 'brother' and 'sister' so he could feel a personal connect-"

"No, not that." Adam interrupted Aziraphale.

"I meant, how did you influence him when, I think, he never knew you were celestial beings?" Adam asked.

"Oh, simple. We took jobs around the house so we could see and speak to the boy every day." Crowley said.

"And what did you do?" Adam asked.

"Well, I worked outside, as a gardener. Crowley, on the other hand, worked inside as the boy's nanny." Aziraphale said. Adam turned around and walked backwards so he could stare at them.

"They hired a male nanny?" Adam asked and Crowley shrugged.

"No." He said and Adam blinked.

"So, they hired you as a nanny." Adam said.

"Yep." Crowley said.

"But they didn't hire a male nanny." Adam saidz

"Correct." Crowley said.

"So you were a girl?" Adam asked and Crowley nodded.

"Yeah." Crowley said.

"So did you have a sex change?" Adam asked.

"I guess." Crowley said.

"So, were you born a girl?" Adam asked.

"I was never born, Antichrist. But it's quite easy for the two of us to change our physical appearances. I just miracled into a woman when I was with Warlock, and miracled back to a man whenever I wanted." Crowley explained and Adam nodded.

"Was that hard? Switching from man to woman so often." Adam asked.

"Nah, not really. They felt more similar then you would think." Crowley said.

"That's surprising." Adam said.

"Well, it doesn't matter what I look like. I know who I am and what I liked and that doesn't change just because my gender did." Crowley said.

"Huh. What about the way others treated you?" Adam asked.

"Well, most people were nervous around me without fully understanding why. But as a man, or as a woman, there will always be people who are nicer to you, and others who are mean to you. I didn't care, though. I never cared about their opinion. So if they were jerks, I just told them to fuck off and I got on with my day." Crowley said and Adam nodded.

"Was it like that for you Aziraphale?" Adan asked and the angel blinked.

"Was what like?" Aziraphale asked.

"Being a man and a woman." Adam asked and Crowley smiled at Aziraphale.

"Yeah, how was that like?" Crowley asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you Adam, but I've actually... well..." Aziraphale hesitated.

"He's never been a woman, Adam." Crowley said.

"I've not had the pleasure." Aziraphale added.

"Oh... I just thought-"

"Adam!" Pepper ran up to him.

"Hi, Pepper." Adam said.

"I thought we were done with angels and demons." Pepper said, using a tone that said 'get away from these strange men'.

"They're alright, Pepper. Aziraphale and Crowley are thinking about moving here and I thought they would like to get ice cream with us." Adam said.

"Moving? Are you sure?" Pepper asked. Crowley nodded as Aziraphale shook his head. Crowley noticed and sighed.

"Angel isn't sure about it, but I think it's for the best." Crowley said, and Pepper looked at Adam.

"And this doesn't bother you?" Pepper asked and Adam smiled.

"Of course not, they're my godfathers after all." Adam said, and Pepper blinked.

"G-... godfathers? Are you quite sure?" Pepper asked and Adam shrugged.

"I guess Crowley is a part time godmother, but they still count as godparents." Adam said and Crowley lowered his head.

"Godmother? What am I, helping a princess?" Crowley whispered.

"I don't like this one bit." Pepper said.

"That's why I thought it would be fun to eat ice cream together. Se we can all get to know each other better." Adam said.

"Better? Oh, yes, we are all gonna be a great big family then?" Pepper asked and Adam reached over to Aziraphale and grabbed his hand.

"Of course, Pepper. My godparents are your godparents." Adam said and then he lead Aziraphale to the ice cream parlor.

"What? That's not how this works!" Crowley called out to them.

"Yeah, I don't trust these guys." Pepper complained but the two entered the shop without looking back.

"Can you believe Adam? I don't need godparents; my mom is enough." Pepper said.

"And I don't need to be responsible for a bunch of brats I've never met before." Crowley said. The two stood in silence a moment.

"Why do I get the feeling like those two will be the death of us?" Pepper asked.

"Well, probably because they know we'd die for them." Crowley said and Pepper blushed.

"I don't think Adam knows that. Boys are obliviously stupid." Pepper said. Crowley was gonna object to this, but then he saw Aziraphale handing napkins to a messy boy and he sighed.

"Fair point." Crowley said and Pepper rose and eyebrow at him.

"Do you think you'll be a good godfather?" Pepper asked.

"Of course. I just... thought it would be better if Adam didn't know, and now he does. If you ask me, he's a bit too excited about the whole thing." Crowley said.

"I suppose I could try to help. See what Adam expects out of this, and tell him if it's realistic if not." Pepper said.

"Well, I'm that case, I suppose you could do as you like. As his girlfriend I think he values you opinion over-"

"Excuse me?" Pepper asked.

"What?" Crowley asked.

"Did you call me Adam's girlfriend?" Pepper asked.

"You're not?" Crowley asked and Pepper shook her head.

"No. I have no plans of losing myself to anyone." Pepper said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two seemed to be pretty confident in each other at the airbase." Crowley said.

"We've been friends forever." Pepper said, but she stopped when Crowley rose his hands.

"Let's stop before this gets insanely awkward. Besides, we left the boys alone, so that means they cannot function because we have their brain cells." Crowley said and Pepper smirked.

"You're right, we should supervise them." Pepper said.

"Right on..." Crowley holds up his fist.

"Girl power?" Crowley asked and Pepper smiled.

"Girl power." Pepper said, giving him a fist bump.

"Time to save the men." Crowley said and they walked into the ice cream shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or it's characters.

Chapter 3,

Other than Aziraphale attempting to clean Brian with many napkins, The Them has a good time with the immortal beings.

"So, Aziraphale. Do you like Tadfield a bit more now?" Adam asked and the angel hesitated.

"I have nothing against Tadfield, Adam. The people seem to be nice and kind, and the weather is perfect." Aziraphale said.

"So what's the problem?" Pepper asked.

"The problem is that he likes old fashioned traditions, such as staying where you are until you die." Crowley said and Aziraphale purses his lips.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that." Aziraphale said and Crowley bit his lip.

"They will figure out what happened." Crowley said and Aziraphale shrugged.

"Perhaps, but I don't think it will be any time soon. Those demons were practically paralyzed with fear when I took that holy water bath. I don't think they will try anything for at least a few years." Aziraphale said and Crowley nodded.

"Perhaps, but have you ever seen what a demon will do to people who scare them?" Crowley said.

"I suppose it's something rather unpleasant." Aziraphale said.

"I think that you'd like Tadfield angel." Brian said, and Crowley glared at the young child.

"Oh, um, normally Crowley is the only one who calls me that." Aziraphale said.

"Really? Is it a pet name? Are the two of you romantically involved?" Wensleydale asked and Aziraphale blushed.

"Why do people keep asking us that?" Aziraphale asked, and he tried to think up a suitable answer. However, being unable to think of an answer, Crowley adjusted his glasses and stood up.

"I'm gonna get a bottle of water." Crowley said after he cleared his throat.

"Odd, I got the impression that he enjoyed something stronger then that." Adam said.

"He does. But not in front of children. There was an incident." Aziraphale said slowly.

"What kind of incident?" Pepper asked.

"I have no idea, child. Crowley won't talk to me about it." Aziraphale said.

"Does that bother you?" Brian asked.

"Oh, not at all. After all that only means that it was really bad. Besides, just because we are friends, it doesn't mean that we know everything about each other. I mean there are some things that I haven't told Crowley." Aziraphale said.

"Such as what? Your undying love for him?" Pepper asked and Aziraphale blushed.

"You children must stop implying such things. It isn't healthy." Aziraphale said.

"For what? To ship people together?" Brian asked.

"Or just you and Crowley?" Wensleydale asked.

"Um, both? What exactly is 'ship'?" Aziraphale asked.

"It's basically where you want two people to start dating. 'Ship' is short for relationship." Pepper explained.

"Oh, dear." Aziraphale blushed like a madman.

"Now I feel like I need water. Crowley and I may bend the rules to be friends, but to imply a relationship between an angel and a demon is simply blasphemous." Aziraphale said.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"Um, well... we are hereditary, uh... enemies." Aziraphale said and Wensleydale eyes the angel.

"But you're not actually enemies anymore." Wensleydale said and Aziraphale hesitated.

"That's, um, beside the point." Aziraphale said. And the angel panicked a little when he saw the children open their mouths to ask more questions. So he turned towards the counter.

"Uh-Crowley! Could you get me a bottle of... Crowley?" Aziraphale noticed that the demon was outside.

"Oh, goodness. I suppose I'll get my own water." Aziraphale said, rolling his eyes at the redhead. Adam turned to see his godfather sitting on the pavement, leaning against the building.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Adam told his friends.

"Do you think that's smart?" Pepper asked, and Adam nodded.

"He wouldn't hurt me. He's my godfather." Adam said, and Pepper sighed.

"For now." She muttered under her breath. Adam walked outside, and sat next to Crowley:

"Antichrist." Crowley acknowledged the boy.

"Has-been angel." Adam said. Crowley turned to Adam and stared at him for the longest time before he finally said:

"Hmm." Crowley held his bottle of water in his hands and stared out at the town.

"What are you doing out here?" Adam asked and Crowley shrugged.

"Feeling too crowded in there." Crowley said and Adam nodded.

"Is it because we kept asking you about your relationship with Aziraphale?" Adam asked and Crowley shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It's been a secret since The Garden of Eden. After 6,000 years it feels odd that everyone suddenly knows about it." Crowley said and Adam listened.

"I suppose that is a dramatic change." Adam said and Crowley sighed.

"Yeah... it really is. And I'm not making it easier with this whole move thing." Crowley said.

"Why did you want to move all of a sudden?" Adam asked, and Crowley glances at him.

"Now, now. I thought you were eavesdropping on us earlier." Crowley said and Adam smiled.

"No, I understand why. But why now? It's been a while since we stopped Armageddon. Why do you want to move now?" Adam asked and Crowley hesitated.

"Let's just say that it has to do with flies." Crowley said and Adam blinked.

"Flies?" Adam asked.

"That's all I'm gonna say." Crowley said.

"Are you always so secretive?" Adam asked.

"What do you mean 'always'? You barely know me." Crowley said.

"Aziraphale says that you don't drink in front of kids, but he doesn't know why. So if he doesn't know, then no one knows." Adam said and Crowley slowly moved his head from side to side.

"Good point." Crowley said.

"Why didn't you tell Aziraphale the story?" Adam asked and Crowley scoffed.

"Story? What story? There is no story? There was just an... uh, incident." Crowley said and Adam smiled.

"I bet it's a good story. Could you tell it to me one day?" Adam asked.

"Heaven no." Crowley said.

"Well... why not? I am your godson, and I did say 'one day', not right now." Adam asked and Crowley nodded.

"Very true, however, you do know that Aziraphale doesn't know. And if Aziraphale doesn't know, then why would I tell you? I haven't known you for thousands of years, now have I?" Crowley said and Adam paused.

"Will you tell me after you tell Aziraphale?" Adam asked and Crowley turned to him.

"Listen, Antichrist. I don't plan to ever tell Aziraphale what happened in Rome. Therefore, the only way you'll know, is if you crawl up into my brain and find out yourself." Crowley hissed and Adam's eyes widened. Crowley sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, Anti... I mean, Adam. I haven't been sleeping right for a while and that's kind of a touchy subject for me." Crowley said, and he took a swig of water.

"Have you tried drinking warm milk, or using white noise?" Adam asked and Crowley grew confused.

"What?" Crowley asked.

"Warm milk and white noise could help you sleep." Adam suggested and Crowley took another sip of water.

"Warm milk only works if your mother did that for you as a child, and white noise machines were originally invented so people could listen to sound all night long and in theory make people lose their hearing early in life." Crowley said and Adam paused.

"Then how about a lullaby?" Adam said Crowley couldn't help but smile at how Adam cared about his lack of sleep.

"I'll be fine, Adam. I'll just feel better after angel and I move. At least that way I'll know that he's safe." Crowley said.

"That he's safe?" Adam repeated and Crowley adjusted his glasses.

"I misspoke then. I'll sleep better after we're... er... that I'm safe." Crowley cleared his throat and drank more water.

"I'll sleep better knowing that I'm safe." Crowley said. Adam smiled at Crowley.

"You know, if you like Aziraphale so much, then why don't you sit him down and tell him that you like him." Adam said.

"I don't-"

"He might be more persuaded to move if you were completely honest with him." Adam said.

"You don't-"

"And then you'll both move here and you'll be able to get some sleep." Adam said.

"Well-"

"Perhaps this honesty between you and Aziraphale can help the two of you to become even better friends." Adam said.

"... um..." Crowley hesitated.

"Or maybe something... more?" Adam said and Crowley sighed.

"It's never gonna stop with you children, is it?" Crowley asked and Adam showcased his sweetest smile.

"Nope. At least not with two people who obviously love each other." Adam said and Crowley scoffed loudly.

"Obvious? Really? Aziraphale is just as oblivious now- as he was back in the garden." Crowley said and Adam smiled.

"Have you loved him that long?" Adam asked.

"Oh, for Hell's sake, you make me crave scotch." Crowley said and Adam chuckled.

"Come on, Crowley, cheer up. It's summer." Adam said and Crowley's face fell slowly.

"I don't really like the beginning of summer." Crowley said and Adam blinked.

"But why? It's so much fun." Adam asked and Crowley adjusted his glasses.

"Talk to me in about a month or so." Crowley said.

"But-" Adam stopped when Crowley stood up.

"Is it because of Rome?" Adam asked and Crowley hesitated.

"Maybe." He whispered and Adam stood up.

"I wish you'd tell me what happened." Adam said and Crowley sighed.

"I... can't." Crowley said.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked and Crowley straightened his back.

"Yeah- course. I think... I think I'll just head back to Anathema's house. Send angel my way when he's done, won't you." Crowley said. Adam knew Crowley was upset; in fact, he had never heard someone speak with such sadness in their voice. He felt sorry for the demon. Adam watched his godfather walk off, then he went back into the ice cream shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or it's characters.

Chapter 4,

Logically Crowley knew the move to Tadfield is a wise decision, but he didn't know how to deal with those nosy children? Adam and his friends only spent an hour with him and he needed to leave. He was sure that Aziraphale mentioned Rome for some reason or another, not that it really mattered. Angel didn't know why it was hard for Crowley to talk about it. But Crowley couldn't bring himself to tell Aziraphale about it. Crowley couldn't bring himself to tell Aziraphale about it. Crowley simply said nothing about the girl, or what happened, and what he did. That last detail is what really made it impossible for Crowley to talk about Junia. The demon's eyes watered when her image flashed in his mind, and he swallowed his sob.

"I can't believe I'm still sensitive to that after all these years." Crowley whispered to God.

"Time heals all wounds, right? That's what they say. Feels like a lie though. Is this something angels gave humans to have them keep up hope? Or is this something demons gave the humans to torture the ones that couldn't move on?" Crowley asked God, not that he expected an answer.

Beelzebub loves to remind the demons that they were the fallen, and that God refused to listen to them, so there was no point in praying- ever. Crowley wasn't exactly sure about that. God is omnipotent, so she knows that when Crowley prays, he really needs someone to talk to. Someone who will listen and understand exactly how he feels.

"I can't believe those kids kept saying that we were 'obviously' in love. Aziraphale will never want to live here when those children keep making him uncomfortable." Crowley said and then he bit his lip.

"What am I to do if I can't convince him to come with me? Do I stay in the city and make sure that angel stays safe? Or do I move out here and simply hope that Aziraphale changes his mind?" Crowley asked.

"Do I even have the guts to leave him behind? The longer we know each other, the closer we've become. Not only emotionally, but in distance as well. What if..." Crowley hesitated and he slowed to a stop.

"What if I move away and I end up losing him. All because I wanted him to uproot his life and follow me." Crowley said and he sighed.

"Maybe I'm wrong about this whole thing. I mean, Tadfield Air Bass is so close, and... maybe moving here would be more dangerous for angel." Crowley rubbed his eyes then kept walking.

"I don't know what Heaven and Hell have planned for starting Armageddon. They could either try to make Adam start it, or they could want nothing to do with him because he didn't do it the first time." Crowley said and he turned to Anathema's garden.

"Oh, back already?" Anathema said cheerfully.

"Are you actually surprised, book girl?" Crowley asked and the witch shrugged.

"I considered it, but I wasn't sure. Adam is a curious kid and you could love it or hate it." Anathema said and Crowley shrugged.

"Point taken." Crowley said.

"Is Aziraphale still with them?" Anathema asked and Crowley nodded.

"Yep. They might make him nervous with the things they say, but Aziraphale is kid-crazy." Crowley said.

"Not surprising. Kids tend to be more innocent, so I can see why an angel would be more kid-crazy." Anathema said and Crowley shrugged.

"Yeah, well... I bet he'll scare them off as soon as he tries to do a magic trick." Crowley said and Anathema laughed.

"Maybe. But he does love it." Anathema said.

"Oh, I know that. But it's so demeaning. He's up there having fun and practically playing cards at you and tossing coins all over the place." Crowley said.

"How did he get into magic tricks anyways" Anathema asked and Crowley hesitated.

"You know, I never asked. I just know that one day he asked me if I wanted to see a magic trick, and I stupidly agreed." Crowley said.

"How was the trick?" Anathema asked.

"Well... I won't tell you what happened, I respect angel too much for that. But if you look at my right ear, I have a scar on the lobe. Right there." Crowley pointed it out and Anathema's jaw dropped.

"Dang, what a trick." Anathema commented.

"Yeah, well, what were you telling me earlier. Before Aziraphale interrupted you, you were talking about some store?" Crowley said. Anathema ran into the house for a moment and came back with a newspaper clipping.

"Here, there was this adorable flower shop in town. The couple owned the shop and lived right upstairs, but they wanted to move when she got pregnant with twins. Maybe this could be a good place for you and Aziraphale to live." Anathema said and Crowley stared at the picture.

"Wait, me... and Aziraphale?" Crowley asked.

"Well, yeah. They had a two bedroom place; they just used the second bedroom for storage. I thought maybe the two of you could live together. I mean you guys lived together for 11 years so sharing an apartment shouldn't be that difficult. Besides being in one apartment would make it a little harder for others to find you." Anathema said.

"I don't know, we didn't really live together, just near each other. I stayed in the house and he slept in his room out near the garden shed. Besides I don't know if I could ever convince angel to leave that bookshop." Crowley said and Anathema thought about this a moment.

"Then don't." Anathema said and Crowley blinked.

"Excuse me?" Crowley asked.

"I'm serious. I never asked Newt to move here with me. But he did because he loves me." Anathema said.

"Lucky you." Crowley said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, though. You've probably been thinking about this longer then Aziraphale. Give him a chance to think about it. Move to this place, keep the bedroom available for him and I'm sure he'll move in when he's ready." Anathema said and Crowley bit his lip.

"Maybe... then what am I suppose to do with the store?" Crowley said and Anathema shrugged.

"I suppose you could always keep it." Anathema suggested and Crowley scoffed.

"Do I look like I run a flower shop?" Crowley asked and Anathema shrugged.

"People like flowers. And besides you can always hear all the good gossip in town at the flower shop." Anathema said and Crowley rose an eyebrow.

"Gossip?" Crowley asked and Anathema smiled.

"Yeah. I mean where do all the men go when they really screwed up? The flower shop to buy flowers for their girls." Anathema said and Crowley smiled.

"Those poor bastards." Crowley said, but he couldn't hide how much he enjoyed the thought.

"And what of those jerks who buy flowers for their mistresses? They don't wanna get caught. Heck, some of them buy flowers for their wives AND their mistresses." Anathema said.

"Heh, ok, ok, I see the appeal. And I suppose I could keep it open while I am there. I actually have a few plants at home." Crowley said and Anathema smiled.

"Living or dead?" Anathema asked.

"Oh, they're very much alive. Well, unless they grew a spot then it was garbage disposal time." Crowley said.

"Hmm." Anathema said and Crowley looked at her.

"What? You don't believe me?" Crowley asked.

"Does it matter?" Anathema asked.

"Um... no..." Crowley said softly.

"Listen, I'm not sure what you traditionally did as part of your day before all that Armageddon stuff went down, but if you did keep the flower shop, it would help keep you busy every day." Anathema said.

"I guess you have a point." Crowley said.

"It would be better then sitting around waiting for something bad to happen." Anathema said and Crowley looked at the picture again.

"I guess you know where this it?" Crowley asked and Anathema nodded.

"Yeah. I can show you where it is." Anathema said.

"What, right now?" Crowley asked.

"Why not, if the kids come by Newt will let them in." Anathema said.

"Well... maybe I should. I really don't want to spend a lot of time apartment hunting. And at least this would have a place for angel... just in case." Crowley said and Anathema nodded.

"Do you think it would be fun to live with Aziraphale?" Anathema asked and Crowley stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"I don't know how fun it will be. We are so different. And yeah we saw each other every day when we cafes for Warlock, which was nice. But most of the time we were still alone and, you know, separated, at night. I mean it's a whole other level." Crowley said and Anathema stood up. She quickly popped her head in the house and yelled something to Newt. She then, hooked her arm with Crowley's and escorted him away from the house.

"So you guys have never slept under the same roof before?" Anathema asked and Crowley hesitated.

"Well... not never. Some days it was just safer for us to stick together. The only time it was... where it wasn't necessary was when we didn't have Armageddon and I let Aziraphale come home with me because his bookshop burned down." Crowley said and Anathema nodded.

"Alright." Anathema said as she thought.

"You know, we really need a name for that day. The day Armageddon was suppose to happen, yet it didn't." Crowley thought out loud.

"I guess you could always call it 'Armageddon't' or 'Nadageddon'. Since nothing happened." Anathema said and Crowley moved his head from side to side.

"Eh... no... those are fine, but let's face it, there will be a war. This past Armageddon was simply the first attempt. If anything we should call it 'Attemptageddon'." Crowley said and Anathema smiled.

"Attempt... ageddon... Attemptageddon. I like it" Anathema said and Crowley smiled.

"Angel isn't the only one who is clever." Crowley said. They walked for a while longer and they finally got to the flower shop.

"This is it?" Crowley asked and Anathema nodded.

"I know the outside doesn't look like much." Anathema said and Crowley nodded.

"Yeah, flat building made out of red bricks, makes me feel like it's an old school wall." Crowley said and Anathema giggled.

"It does, you're right. But you could always paint over it." Anathema said and Crowley looked in the window at the interior of the store.

"Inside is pretty bland too." Crowley said.

"Well, they were a simple couple. But I'm sure you could fix it up the way you wanted." Anathema said and Crowley bit his lip.

"Does that sign say 'Blooming Bloomers'?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah, they thought it was a clever name. Their last name was Bloomer and they have Blooming flowers." Anathema said and Crowley grimaced.

"It sounds like a lingerie store for eighty-year-olds. Ugh, that's gotta change, right now." Crowley said and he rose his hand to snap, but then he froze. Instead he made a fist and groaned.

"Something wrong?" Anathema asked.

"I shouldn't do any miracles. Those can be tracked and I don't want anything to track us here." Crowley said.

"Ah, well... oh, I know what you might like. They did have this really nice greenhouse in the backyard. They had to leave the plants so they gave me a key so that I could water them." Anathema said and the two walked to the back yard.

"No wonder you know about this place." Crowley commented. Anathema opened the gate and then she unlocked the greenhouse door and turned on the light.

"Oh... wow." Crowley said when he stepped inside the greenhouse. There were marigolds, and bluebells, and lilies, forget-me-nots, baby's breath, not to mention roughly ten different types of roses. But what Crowley was not expecting was actually the fruit and vegetable bearing plants.

"They grew their own strawberries?" Crowley asked.

"And grapes, and cucumbers, and watermelons, and carrots, and bell peppers, and hot peppers." Anathema said and Crowley examined them.

"Not bad. They did alright for humans." Crowley said.

"Oh, and in this corner, they have seasonings. They have mint and thyme and basil and fennel and all sorts of stuff." Anathema said.

"And they only sold flowers? They never sold the rest?" Crowley asked.

"Just flowers. The rest was for them or their friends." Anathema said.

"Shame. They could have made some extra cash here before moving away." Crowley said.

"Yeah, well I think they wanted to be near their family more then making a few extra bucks." Anathema said and Crowley glanced around.

"Oh, a table." Crowley said, pointing out the table for two.

"Heh, yeah. Apparently they loved eating out here. They even have a doorbell system thing strung out back here so they know is someone walked into the store.

"Well, I guess you rarely have to worry about getting robbed when you run a flower shop." Crowley said as he sat down at the table.

"But the greenhouse is really nice. I thought maybe you'd like this so much that you wouldn't mind the work you'd have to do in the actual home." Anathema said and Crowley shrugged.

"Still... it is a bland building." Crowley said.

"With an impressive greenhouse." Anathema said.

"I suppose." Crowley said, not wanting to be too nice to the plants.

"If you're sold, then I could call up the owners and tell them that they got a buyer." Anathema said. Crowley looked around the greenhouse. It was very plush and colorful, everything the building besides it wasn't. But he could learn the faults of the town members, and he could just go upstairs to bed, and there was a place for Aziraphale.

"Well...?" Anathema asked and Crowley bit his lip.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or it's characters.

Chapter 5,

Adam and The Them has to go home for dinner, so they said goodbye to their new guardian and went home. Aziraphale waved to them and then he walked to Anathema and Newt's place. As much as he loves children, Aziraphale still felt the need to talk to Crowley. They discussed very little of this ridiculous move. Surely Crowley was being ridiculous. They were safe from Heaven and Hell. And even if they weren't, they would not necessarily be safer in Tadfield just because Adam was there. Why should he leave the bookshop to come to Tadfield? And why should Crowley leave his life. Though now that Aziraphale thought about it, he couldn't really think of something Crowley truly loved. Well, Crowley loved the Bentley, but surely the demon would take that with him. Maybe that is why Crowley has no problem with the idea of abruptly moving. He has no real roots back home. But he has no roots in Tadfield either.

"Crowley, Newt, Anathema?" Aziraphale said when he walked into the backyard. Newt came out and held the door opened for Aziraphale.

"I'm here, Aziraphale. I'm afraid Crowley and Anathema went for a walk." Newt said.

"Oh? Do you know where they went walking?" Aziraphale asked, as he entered the house. Newt pulled out two mugs and set them on the table.

"I'm sure that they just went around. What kind of tea would you like?" Newt asked and Aziraphale glanced at the door.

"Oh, um... but, uh, do you know when they will be back?" Aziraphale asked and Newt cleared his throat.

"Come now. How about some cocoa instead? We have this peppermint cocoa that's really nice." Newt said and Aziraphale rose his eyebrows in interest.

"Well, I suppose I could be interested in that." Aziraphale said and Newt got this ready.

"So it may not be my place, but do you want to talk? Seemed like you got pretty frustrated with Crowley earlier." Newt said and Aziraphale hesitated.

"I guess I'm having trouble seeing things from his point of view." Aziraphale said and Newt put the kettle on, then sat down beside the angel.

"You can't understand why Crowley would want to move here?" Newt asked to clarify.

"That's so silly. If we were in danger, I can't see why being around Adam would be safer." Aziraphale said and Newt shrugged.

"I'm not sure that's so silly." Newt said.

"Why don't you think so?" Aziraphale asked.

"Well, from my understanding, Crowley was tasked with keeping an eye on the Antichrist, because he couldn't be sensed by angels or demons." Newt said and Aziraphale nodded.

"Yes, that's correct. Smashing job we did, huh." Aziraphale said and Newt smiled.

"But that's exactly my point. You both watched over a child because you thought he was the Antichrist. Neither of you knew the truth until the boys 11th birthday." Newt said and Aziraphale paused.

"I'm sorry, I fail to see the point." Aziraphale confesses and Newt pulled the kettle over and poured some water into their mugs. Aziraphale could instantly smell peppermint and he smiled as he stirred the spoon around in the drink.

"My point is that Adam is undetectable. Think about it, the Four Horsemen, Heaven, Hell, Lucifer, they only knew where the Apocalypse was suppose to start. They didn't look around for where Adam was, only where he was suppose to be. And if they tried to find Adam, they couldn't." Newt said and Aziraphale hesitated.

"That doesn't matter. Children can only travel so far on their own. It's only logical that the boy would live close to the Air Base." Aziraphale said and Newt shrugged.

"Well, isn't it logical for two immortal beings to become friends? Yet it took them thousands of years to discover your friendship with Crowley." Newt said and Aziraphale blinked.

"I suppose it's equally possible that Adam is 'in the wind', as they say." Aziraphale said.

"You know, I never believed in witches when I joined the Witch Finder Army. I lost my job, again, and I couldn't face my mom. She is so supportive, but it's hard on her, I can tell. I met Shadwell and thought this could get me out of the house until I found a job that I could keep. Mr. Shadwell told me to do research in local papers and see what was unusual." Newt said and Aziraphale took a sip of his peppermint hot chocolate.

"And what did you- oh, wow is this good." Aziraphale quickly took another sip of the cocoa while Newt chuckled.

"Well then, I'll be sure to tell Anathema that you enjoyed it." Newt said and then Aziraphale smiled.

"Oh, dear, I hope they return soon. Are you sure you don't know where they went?" Aziraphale looked out the window again.

"Did we go back in time? Newt asked a bit sarcastically.

"Do excuse me. I'm unused to this feeling." Aziraphale said and Newt rose an eyebrow at him.

"What feeling?" Newt asked and Aziraphale sighed.

"Normally Crowley turned up when I least expected it. I so rarely seek him out, because I tend to my bookshop and my angelic duties. If I had something to tell him, I would wait until I saw him again. Until we got our phones that it, and then I could call him up whenever I wanted. I suppose I've gotten use to having Crowley around. Especially since we practically raised Warlock together." Aziraphale said and Newt nodded.

"I think I understand. You're not use to missing him." Newt said and Aziraphale blushed.

"Miss him? I spoke to him only hours ago." Aziraphale said and Newt shrugged.

"A second can feel like an eternity." Newt said.

"Well, I can't argue with that." Aziraphale said.

"Then you're not use to wanting him, and having no idea where Crowley is." Newt said.

"I... I suppose that's the best way to describe it." Aziraphale said.

"I'm sure that they'll be back anytime." Newt said and Aziraphale sighed.

"Ok, so did you find anything unusual?" Aziraphale asked.

"Unusual about... Crowley?" Newt asked, confused.

"No, no, in your research of Tadfield." Aziraphale said and Newt's eyes widened.

"Oh, that. Tadfield has had the absolute perfect weather for the past 11 years. And I found that unusual because perfect weather all year long was definitely unusual." Newt said and Aziraphale bit his lip.

"I'd like to argue with you, but that is unusual. Strange though. Adam came into his powers when he named the hell hound. But it seems like he was affecting Tadfield since birth." Aziraphale said.

"I suppose. I asked to come to Tadfield before I heard about Adam." Newt said and they drank some hot chocolate. A minute of silence past between them. They heard the wind blowing gently and Aziraphale smiled.

"It does make sense to think Adam could mask Crowley and I. If he could influence the weather without know it, I suppose it means he's sort of blanketing the whole area." Aziraphale said and Newt nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Newt asked.

"What is it?" Aziraphale asked.

"Well, I was curious. But if you and Crowley had been friends since the beginning, then how did raising Warlock bring you even closer together? Seems like you two would have been tested more than grown closer." Newt said.

"I suppose you could look at it that way. Crowley and I are friends and we did have the agreement, but we still weren't 'thick as thieves'. Quite often we would go decades without seeing each other. Then agree to be godfathers to Warlock and suddenly we get to see each other every single day. And even having lunch with each other. Once a week turned into 3-4 times a week, then every single day. Even though we believed Warlock was the Angel of the Bottomless Pit, I found myself feeling grateful for the time Crowley and I spent at the Dowling house." Aziraphale said and Newt smiled.

"Well, if you and Crowley are so close, then it almost surprises me that you won't even think about moving here with Crowley." Newt said and Aziraphale shrugged.

"Crowley is being ridiculous. He can move if he wants to, but he'll get bored. As charming as Tadfield is, it has no seedy underbelly or night life for Crowley to enjoy. With that and Adam prying into Crowley, I doubt that he'll stand a week before moving back to his simple little flat." Aziraphale said and Newt bit his lip.

"And if he moves here... and decides to stay?" Newt asked and Aziraphale hesitated. It hasn't occurred to him that Crowley would want to remain here permanently.

"We're back." Anathema said, entering through the front door. She walked over to Newt and kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Where did you go?" Newt asked and Anathema took a sip of Newt's drink.

"I showed Crowley Blooming Bloomers." Anathema said and Newt nodded.

"What did he think?" Newt asked. He would have asked the demon himself, but Crowley was standing by the front door, looking out at his car. Aziraphale senses something off about Crowley, yet he couldn't quite explain exactly what was wrong.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, standing up.

"Huh?" Crowley glanced at Aziraphale, but then he quickly turned away.

"Why don't I go ahead and take you home Angel. I bet you want to get back to the store." Crowley said, walking outside. Aziraphale thanked Newt for the hot chocolate and went outside as well. The two beings got in the car, and Crowley drove off. They were about halfway home when Aziraphale noticed the speed.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Aziraphale asked.

"What's wrong with what?" Crowley asked.

"With you. What's wrong with you." Aziraphale clarified.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Angel." Crowley stated. Aziraphale reaches over and tapped the speedometer.

"You're going the speed limit. You never go the speed limit." Aziraphale said and Crowley looked down.

"Huh, I suppose I am." Crowley said, Aziraphale briefly braces himself for Crowley to drive faster, but the demon didn't speed.

"Crowley... what's wrong?" Aziraphale asked, starting to really get worried about his friend.

"A-angel, I... can't we just... enjoy the ride, Angel. Sitting together, listening to the radio... can't we just enjoy this?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale was shocked. It almost sounded like Crowley was pleading.

"Ok." Aziraphale said softly. And they didn't say another word. Aziraphale wasn't sure what to expect when Crowley parked the Bentley outside his bookshop. But Angel wasn't about to jump out when Crowley was acting so strange.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Aziraphale asked and Crowley sighed. He turned off the car and turned towards his dear friend. Crowley has hoped that staring into angel's eyes would help him with what he had to say.

"Uh, you see... I, um... I've..." Crowley was wrong. Aziraphale's eyes were filled with fear and confusion. Crowley felt terrible for being the cause of that pain. Then Aziraphale did something that was practically unheard of. He gently reached over and removed Crowley's sunglasses. The angel stared at those demonic eyes and he understood what Crowley was trying to say.

"You're moving." Aziraphale said and Crowley hesitated.

"Yes... to Tadfield." Crowley managed to say. Aziraphale didn't know what to say. He had simply hoped Crowley wouldn't move at all. Aziraphale remembers what he told Newt earlier, but he still didn't want Crowley to go. Especially when they've grown close these past few years.

"I don't know what to say." Aziraphale said honestly. He handed Crowley his glasses back.

"Say..." Crowley bit his lip. He wanted angel to move with him, but then he remembered his talk with Anathema . The demon didn't want to pressure his angel to move. What he wanted, really, was that Aziraphale moved because he trusted him. And after 6,000 years there was nothing more Crowley could do to force Aziraphale to trust him.

"Say... good luck." Crowley said, putting on his sunglasses to hide his sadness in his eyes.

"Very well, then. Good luck, Crowley." Aziraphale said, then swallowing hard to tame his own emotions.

"Thank you angel." Crowley said. An odd silence formed between them. It was time to part, but neither wanted to separate.

"So... is this goodbye?" Angel asked and Crowley blinked to keep himself from crying.

"No." He managed.

"Never goodbye, angel. You can't get rid of me that easily." Crowley said and Aziraphale smiled.

"No, I suppose I couldn't." Aziraphale said and Crowley went ahead and smiled at the angel's joke.

"I'll be packing up most of my things tonight. I don't really have a lot, but I could pop over in the morning and give you my new number." Crowley offered and Aziraphale hesitated. He hadn't realized that Crowley was leaving so quickly

. Aziraphale thought it would be a few more days at least.

"I... am fine with that. P-perhaps you could even return the books I lent you." Aziraphale said.

"Heh, I'll do that. No point having them gather dust on my shelves when you could simply sell them." Crowley said.

"Well, excuse me if I thought you would be interested in Dracula or Frankenstein. Reading is good for you Crowley, and enjoyable too. I can't see why you don't read." Aziraphale said.

"Well, personally I can't understand why you don't sleep. It's enjoyable and relaxing. Besides, I don't see how Dracula would be interesting when we've lived through Vlad the Impaler. The man impaled his enemies, which never killed them instantly; so he would set up lunch and eat his food while watching them suffer and drinks a glass of the victims blood. After that, how could Bram Stoker horrify me with his vampire seducing young girls?" Crowley asked.

"Young ladies." Aziraphale corrected, and Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Same thing back in those days. As for Frankenstein, you have Dr. Frankenstein crest a monster with no name. A monster who asks Dr. Frankenstein if he has a soul. If you ask me, Mary Shelley was scarier then that." Crowley said.

"How do?" Aziraphale asked.

"The woman kept her husbands heart in her desk for years after he died. I believe it was 18 years, or something like that. Now that's scary. Loving someone so much, that when they die, you cut out their heart to keep it close to you. True love or not, it sounds mental to me." Crowley said and Aziraphale smiled.

"I'm going to miss this." Aziraphale said and Crowley stared at him.

"I'm going to miss you." Crowley said honestly and Aziraphale blushed.

"I, um... I suppose I better get out now. You still have so much to do, and my shop does open early." Aziraphale said turning and opening the door. Crowley's breath hitched, and his head moved towards Aziraphale. Crowley didn't want him to leave his side, but he needed to respect the angel's space. Crowley put his hand back on the wheel before Aziraphale turned back towards the demon.

"I'll, uh, see you in the morning, then?" Aziraphale asked, just to clarify.

"I'll be over after I settle everything, yes." Crowley said.

"Alright. Good night, Crowley." Aziraphale said.

"Sweet dreams, angel." Crowley said, tipping his invisible hat. Aziraphale walked away and for a moment, Crowley felt fine. But the closer Aziraphale got to his bookshop, the more difficulty Crowley had with breathing. And the demon's eyes watered when Aziraphale opened the door and locked it behind him.

"No, no, no, no, no, Crowley! You are fine. This is fine. You have not lost Aziraphale. And you will NOT cry!" Crowley ordered himself before he started up the Bentley and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or it's characters.

Chapter 6,

The night was unusual slow for Aziraphale. He did not sleep, truly, but he always distracted himself with some of the finest books in the world. However these classic works did little to distract the angel when thoughts of a certain demon crept into his mind.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Aziraphale said in a huff, and he stood up. It was the start of summer, so the nights were warm. Aziraphale decided to take a walk. He grabbed his keys and locked the bookshop up before going on his way. Aziraphale's mind was fixated on the expression Crowley had when he removed the demon's sunglasses. Aziraphale recalled the pain and fear he felt from his dear friend.

"Oh, Crowley." Aziraphale groaned softly, his heart was breaking.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a young child laughing. It was unusual, given the late hour, it surprised the angel and that's when he noticed that he managed to walk right next to the movie theater. Aziraphale saw a tall man holding his little 8-year-old girl up on his shoulders. Together they were singing some nursery rhyme or other, but it made Aziraphale remember when Warlock was about six or seven and Crowley snuck the boy out to see his first scary movie. Aziraphale smiled softly.

Crowley took Warlock to go see Silence of the Lambs. They had fun at the movies, but poor Warlock had nightmares of Hannibal Lector chasing him with a fork and a knife. At first Aziraphale chided Crowley for his lack of sympathy towards the child. In response, Crowley said that Warlock was devil spawn and needed to get use to violence.

As Aziraphale rounded the corner, he recalled the night he realized Crowley really did care for Warlock. About a week after they saw the movie, Aziraphale noticed that he accidentally left his watering can in the kitchen when he made his glass of tea. It was in the middle of the night, and the kitchen had it's own entrance; so as long as he was quiet, no one would know if he went and grabbed it real quick. He didn't want to miracle the cab to him, since he's been trying to minimize his miracles per month.

Aziraphale crept into the kitchen, and nervously glanced around for anyone who might yell at him for being in the house so late. He picked up the watering can, and he was about to leave when he heard the sound of Warlock crying. Lord knows Aziraphale just couldn't ignore the boy.

Aziraphale quietly made his way up the steps to Warlock's bedroom door, and then he froze. Through the ajar view, Aziraphale saw an exhausted Nanny Ashtoreth cradling Warlock in her arms and humming 'hush little baby" to the boy. They were curled up in the bed together, and Aziraphale will never forget that small conversation between the two of them...

"I-I don't w-wanna go back to sleep, nanny." Warlock cried into her chest.

"Want or not, you do need rest, dear." Ashtoreth said.

"I'm scared, nanny." Warlock admitted.

"Well that's alright." Ashtoreth said and this simple comment surprised the angel and the boy.

"It is?" Warlock asked and nanny Ashtoreth smiled and wiped the boy's tears away.

"Everyone and everything gets scared now and again. I say it's one of the most natural things one can experience." Ashtoreth said.

"What do you do when you're scared?" Warlock asked.

"What I do and what you do are very different, my boy. And you should remember that." Ashtoreth said and Warlock bit his lip.

"I'm still scared that the cannibal will eat me." Warlock said with a sniffle, and the demon paused to think, then she sighed.

"Sometimes in life you will be scared of something, or to do something. But life requests that you be strong and persevere. Because when others know that you're scared, then you're stuck in their mercy- or lack there of. You need to be strong and pretend it doesn't bother you. And if you can turn the situation around and scare them into your mercy." Ashtoreth said.

"What does that mean?" Warlock asked and she smiled. For a moment she forgot how young the boy really was.

"The next time you see Hannibal Lector, and he's chasing you; I want you to turn around and try to eat him. It'll scare him so much that he'll never bother you again." Ashtoreth said and Warlock yawned.

"Really?" The tired boy asked and Ashtoreth nuzzled the boy a little.

"You're scarier than any cannibal, devil spawn. Remember that." Ashtoreth said then she yawned too.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms and Aziraphale thought this was adorable. Crowley really did love Warlock, and he didn't want him to be upset. It really touched Aziraphale, and so he decided to help them out a bit. With a flick of the angel's wrist, the nightly fear Warlock experienced, diminished and Aziraphale blesses them both with a night of rest.

Aziraphale never told Crowley about his sleight of hand that night. He wanted Crowley's advice to be remembered, even if it's not exactly accurate. Also, the next day Warlock ruined his mother's tea party by entering the room wearing mother but a towel and pretending to be Buffalo Bill. It made Crowley proud, even though it horrified Aziraphale.

After recalling that memory, the angel looked around. He realized two things. One, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. And two, somehow he ended up right outside Crowley's apartment building. Not knowing how he got there, and having no reason to stay, Aziraphale quickly snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Only a second later, Crowley looked out his window. He could have sworn that he felt Aziraphale's energy, but he didn't see the angel anywhere. He sort of brushed this off as his own personal paranoia. Just because he wants Aziraphale, doesn't mean that he'll just show up.

"I'm worried about him, mother." Crowley admitted to God.

"I'm worried about what will happen to him when I'm gone." Crowley said. He walked over to the mantle and gently caressed the books Aziraphale loaned him.

"And I'm terrified of what will happen if they get to Aziraphale, and I can't save him." Crowley said with a sigh.

"But I could be wrong, mother. Maybe angel would be safer here... away... away from me." Crowley took a step away from the books and picked up the phone book.

"Of course you know my presence did nothing to help Junia. Maybe if I left her, she wouldn't have..." Crowley choked on his own words. He swallowed roughly and opened the phone book.

"I know heaven sees Aziraphale as a traitor, mother. There's no point in denying that. But without me there to protect him, I was wondering if you could protect him. I know it's asking a lot, but Aziraphale has not fallen- he's still a angel. Surely you have enough room in that endless heart of yours, to protect my angel. Er, I mean your angel." Crowley said. He needed two different numbers from the phone book. But since they were or two different pages, he simply ripped out the pages he needed and tossed the phone book to the side.

"Heh, I can already hear Aziraphale ranting about how I should respect books. I guess this is a little different. I mean I'm trying not to do any miracles, so I can't fix the book when I'm done." Crowley said. He picked up his phone and we started dialing.

In the morning, Aziraphale jumped every time he heard his door open up. He knew Crowley was coming to say goodbye, and he simply couldn't relax. The angel knew that he shouldn't feel this on edge, he knew that, but he simply couldn't help it. He kept thinking about what Newt said about Crowley staying out in Tadfield.

"Oh, Aaaaangelllll." Crowley gently sang out as he entered the bookshop. Aziraphale's very soul came alive hearing those words, but it's something he quickly stifled. He needed to control himself otherwise Crowley may know how much Aziraphale cared.

"Hello, Crowley." Aziraphale muttered, as he walked over to his dearest friend.

"I'm here, as promised. Even with the box of books you lent me. Why on earth did you lend me so many?" Crowley asked and Aziraphale looked inside the box.

"Goodness, I didn't think it was that many." Aziraphale admitted and Crowley chuckled.

"Neither did I. I think you've slipped books all over my apartment, Angel. You really wanted me to start reading." Crowley said and he handed the box the Aziraphale and the angel went ahead and placed it on the desk.

"So you're off to Tadfield then?" Aziraphale asked and Crowley bit his lip.

"Yeah. I purged the apartment, gassed up, and stopped by the storage locker. Last thing I needed was to stop by here and... uh... give you the box." Crowley said, giving off a smile, similar to the one he gave Gabriel and Beelzebub.

"You know, I don't remember you owning a storage locker." Aziraphale commented.

"Oh, I rented it last night. I got it to store big things I can't take with me." Crowley said.

"Couldn't you just miracle it there?" Aziraphale asked and Crowley sighed.

"I told you, Angel, I'm trying to avoid using miracles at all costs. They can be tracked." Crowley reminded him and Aziraphale nodded.

"Of course. Forgive me, I guess it slipped my mind." Aziraphale said.

"Alright. Actually I was hoping that I could trust you with the spare key to the storage locker." Crowley said and Aziraphale blinked.

"You want me to keep it?" Aziraphale asked. The Demon couldn't help but blush, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I figured it's best to keep one with you. I mean, with Adam and his friends, there is a possibility that they would come across it, and take it for some reason or other. So I would need to keep the spare somewhere safe. I don't see you stealing from me or losing the key anytime soon." Crowley said, handing the key to Aziraphale.

"O-of course, Crowley. I'll keep it close." Aziraphale said and Crowley cleared his throat.

"So, I guess that's my cue to leave." Crowley said.

"I'd like to see you off. If you don't mind." Aziraphale said and the demon paused.

"If you'd like, I don't mind." Crowley said. The two walked outside and Aziraphale nearly had a heart attack.

"Where's the Bentley?" Aziraphale asked, exasperated.

"In storage." Crowley replied coolly. Aziraphale's eyes widened and he looked down at the key in his hands.

"You're not taking the Bentley. And you're trusting it with me?" Aziraphale asked in disbelief.

"Who else?" Crowley said simply.

"You're trusting me... with the one thing you love?" Aziraphale said. Crowley froze at these words. The angel could tell that Crowley was wrestling with something. Crowley whipped around.

"I'm trusting you with one thing that I love." Crowley clarified and Aziraphale swallowed.

"Thank you." Aziraphale said. It was the only phase that he could think of. Crowley took a deep breath.

"You're, uh, welcome." Crowley said, thrown at the angel's remark.

"And I guess you're it's going to ride off in the sunset in your new... uh, car." Aziraphale said.

"Sunset? Your clocks must be off. And I'm just renting this piece, and it's called a Tesla. Tesla Model X. Don't you love that. You remember Tesla don't you?" Crowley asked.

"Yes he tried to give everyone free power. To bad his invention didn't pan out.

"Oh, we can kill off some birds, maybe serve them in restaurants or what not. I didn't see what was so bad about it." Crowley said.

"Killing innocent animals? You didn't like when Noah did that." Aziraphale said.

"God did that, not Noah. And I see this more as a sacrifice then a killing." Crowley said.

"They didn't choose to die." Aziraphale stated.

"True, but one rarely plans to be sacrificed. When it's planned it's suicide." Crowley said and Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

"Goodness, your mind. Well I suppose I shouldn't keep you. You still have a lot to do today." Aziraphale said and he held his hand out to Crowley.

"I do wish you well, Crowley." Aziraphale said. Crowley sighed and shook the angel's hand.

"Stay safe, Angel." Crowley said. Then without another word, Crowley got into his Tesla, gave Aziraphale one more wave goodbye and drove off.

It pained Aziraphale to watch Crowley leave. He needed to be strong, but somehow it seemed more real since Crowley doesn't have the Bentley. How could Crowley give up the Bentley, but Aziraphale couldn't give up the bookshop. Somehow it almost made the angel feel like he were being selfish. He turned around and took a good long look at his beloved store.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or it's characters.

Note: Since I last updated this story, I changed the rating. I switched it from and M-rating to a T-rating. I did this because I realized I wasn't gonna have any 'private moments' between Crowley and Aziraphale. So to my original readers, I hope that you will continue to read this story. You will never guess the surprises I have in store, and I would hate for you to miss out.

Chapter 7,

"I went ahead and called a company to replace that glass window. I was told that they would come by tomorrow to measure the space and talk to you about the name and design you want to change the business to." Anathema said and Crowley looked around.

"It's so bright in this room, I feel as if I were standing under a spotlight. Makes me uncomfortable." Crowley said.

"Really? I would think you'd enjoy the spot light." Anathema said.

"I don't want to stand under a spotlight; I want to be the spotlight. There's a difference." Crowley said and Anathema smiled.

"Well, it sounds like you could use a paint job. The general store down the street sells paint and brushes and whatnot." Anathema said.

"I'd need a lot of paint. The walls, the ceiling, maybe the floor, or the door, or the outside of the building." Crowley said.

"You might need a permit to paint the exterior walls Crowley. You better look that up before you do it." Anathema said.

"Wait, I own the building, but I can't control the way it looks?" Crowley asked and Anathema shrugged.

"Rules are a bitch. They probably are just keeping out the odd paint jobs one might do. I'm not saying that you can't paint the outside, I'm only saying that you might have to go through the proper channels." Anathema said.

"Right, lovely." Crowley said sarcastically.

"Look, living as a human won't be so bad once you get use to it." Anathema said.

"Yes, but I have to get use to it first." Crowley said dramatically.

"Still. Hey, what do you think you'll change the name of the shop to? You'll be running this shop, so you might as well pick a name." Anathema said and Crowley paused. He hated the name 'Blooming Bloomers', but he hadn't stopped to think about what to change it to. A demon owning a flower shop, while waiting for his angel and the end of existence? How could he express that in a title.

"Well, I run a flower shop, right? So it only seems natural to name the store with a sort of a floral name, right?" Crowley said as he looked around.

"Yeah, that's the obvious route." Anathema said.

"But I don't want some fru fru name. What about naming the store something cool, like 'Belladonna'?" Crowley said.

"The poison?" Anathema asked.

"Why not? Lots of flowers can be poisonous. Beautiful and deadly, as is the game of love." Crowley said and Anathema chuckled.

"Still, Crowley. Young kids still buy flowers for their friends or parents. So perhaps you should steer away from poisons." Anathema suggested and Crowley sighed.

"I guess you have a point." Crowley said, disappointed.

"Well, what about plants that you like Crowley? If you happen to love marigolds and lilies, then you could name the store 'Marigolds and Lilies'." Anathema said and Crowley bit his lip.

"Maybe... though I would want to use one of uncommon names. Just so it sounds a little tougher." Crowley said.

"So then, you know what to name the store?" Anathema asked and Crowley nodded.

"Yes. Let me be the first to welcome you to Spiderwort and Gypsophila." Crowley presented and Anathema smiled.

"It almost sounds like a shop for the occult." Anathema said and Crowley smiled.

"Jealous?" Crowley asked and Anathema rolled her eyes.

"Oh, goodness. I can't imagine the trouble you're gonna cause in this town." Anathema said and Crowley laughed.

"Thanks. Let's hope I can pace myself. Only God knows how long I'll be in this town." Crowley said. Anathema thought for a moment and bit her lip.

"How was Aziraphale this morning when you said goodbye?" Anathema asked and Crowley sighed.

"He was pretty normal, actually. He was shocked that I put the Bentley in storage." Crowley said and Anathema shrugged.

"How's the new car anyways?" Anathema asked, not wanting to overstep her bounds.

"It's different. I've driven the Bentley for so long, I guess I'm still getting use to it." Crowley said and Anathema nodded.

"That makes sense." Anathema said.

"Still, I didn't think I'd have to replace Freddie Mercury for Gene Simmons." Crowley commented.

"Excuse me?" Anathema asked and Crowley groaned.

"The Bentley always found the radio station playing music by Queen. It's as if the car purposely sought it out. The Tesla, however, does a very similar thing, but with Kiss. The Tesla seeks out Kiss the way the Bentley seeks Queen." Crowley said and Anathema giggled.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating? You make it sound as if these cars were alive." Anathema said.

"If we put our love and soul into something, then it becomes a living thing. Therefore everything we touch is alive." Crowley said and she sighed.

"I don't know about that, but your cars do seem to have personality." Anathema admitted.

"Yes, well, I don't know how often I'll need to drive it. This is more of a walking town." Crowley said and Anathema shrugged. She was about to say something, when the wall clock chimes and she sighed.

"Listen, I've got to go, Crowley. I have an appointment with Mrs. Dean." Anathema said, walking over and giving him a quick hug.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." She said quickly.

"Thanks." Crowley managed to say before she left. He looked around; alone once again. Loneliness was a bittersweet thing for Crowley.

Hell is cramp and overpopulated, so Crowley enjoyed the breathing room. But being alone, Crowley's mind would so often become his greatest enemy. If he became obsessed with a plan, or a mistake, or a certain angel, then being alone only intensified these thoughts. Crowley was desperately worried about Aziraphale being alone. The angel so often got into trouble, and he had to save him. And right now, Crowley couldn't just miracle into a hiding place and check up on Aziraphale whenever he was concerned.

Crowley shook these thoughts out of his head and he went upstairs to his new apartment. Hopefully unpacking will help ease his ailing heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or it's characters.

Chapter 8,

Deep down in the firey pits of hell. A demon raced with all of his might through the crowded halls. He needed to hurry if he was going to get this report in on time. He pushed demons aside, and he jumped over damned souls, and rushed up the royal staircase.

"Halt!" The Anubis guards cried when he got near.

"State your business or die." The guard on the left said.

"Or both." The one on the right said with a devilish grin.

"It's been too long since we had a little bloodlust." It said. The demon lifted the confidential file.

"I was ordered to deliver this report to Lucifer himself." The young demon said.

"Let me check the clipboard." The one on the left said, turning to their little guard post.

"We could take the file and kill him anyways." The one on the right said.

"Something like that would be quite illogical, and a clear waste of time." Left said.

"But wasting time is fun. You never have any fun Left." Right said.

"Only by your standards Right. But you're impulsive and reckless. It's understandable that you don't see what I see." Left stated as he flipped the paper.

"Well, just because you're logical and precise, it doesn't mean that we can't kill him." Right said and Left eyed his companion.

"We are accepting a delivery. He'll be left to Lord Lucifer's fate." Left said and he turned the clipboard around.

"Sign here." Left said. The Demon locked his fingers to ignite their natural hellfire, and signed the paper. He shook the flame down and the Left Anubis looked at it.

"J.S.? That's not really demonic." Right said, looking over Left's shoulder.

"I was called John Smith on earth. I made it one of the most common name up there. Now the humans with that name feel insignificant and others don't believe that's their real name. I decided to change my own name to J.S. when I returned home." The demon explained.

"Still." Right said. Left put the clipboard away and then both Anubis's grabbed the demons arms and they led him to Lucifer. Lucifer was in the viewing room. He liked to keep an eye on his favorite hotspots on earth. Making sure that people were miserable without realizing how much they've fallen. He thought this would help to ease his mind after attemptageddon.

"Is that the report I've ordered?" Lucifer asked when his guards entered the room with the useless deadweight. Lucifer was not currently his full height. When he was at home, he thought it was more practical to reduce himself to enjoy the complex detail of his mansion. But that being said, he was still the tallest and strongest member of Hell.

"It would appear so." Left said.

"Bring it to me." Lucifer said. The demon watched in fear as he was carried closer to the most ruthless king of Hell. The Anubis's dropped the demon to the floor, and the file scattered.

"Oh!" J.S. said when he noticed it. But before he could pick it up, Lucifer grabbed him by the throat.

* * *

"Dear, what a lovely little mess. Pollution would be proud." Lucifer said and he lifted the demon into the air.

"I am not proud, however. I happen to find it disrespectful. I allow you to enter my home, and you thank me by throwing the report I want all over the floor? Naughty, naughty boy." Lucifer said and he pinned the demon to the wall. J.S. couldn't speak. Not with Lucifer putting so much pressure on his voice box. It hurt tremendously, even though he didn't need to physically breathe. But he couldn't apologize or argue or try to reason with Lucifer, either. All he could do was dangle at his masters mercy.

"Have you heard the rumor of what happens to us when we die? Not the humans, since obviously heaven and hell so clearly exist. But the kind of death that occurs when a demon is exposed to holy water; or an angel is exposed to hellfire. Have you heard those rumors?" Lucifer asked. The demon shook his head as much as he could, which wasn't much.

"Well, there is a rumor that there is a different place that we go. Not exactly Heaven, not exactly Hell, and not exactly like Purgatory. It's a place where there are no humans, or demons, or angels. They say it's a place where we all become equal again." Lucifer said.

"Some also say that when I kill a demon, they get to go to this unique place where they become equal to humans and angels again. And it's true that I have the power to permanently destroy a demon. But let me tell you something else." Lucifer said. He started to dig his claws deep into the demon, who squeaked in pain. The Lucifer leaned forward.

"I started the rumors." Lucifer whispered and then he crushed the demon. J.S. screamed a noiseless scream, and he crumbled out of Lucifer's hand.

"Oh, I wish you would let us kill him." Right said.

"Right, be quiet." Left said. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the report cleaned itself up and appeared in his hand. He went through it.

"It appears that the traitor Crowley has abandoned without a trace. That is quite frustrating." Lucifer said outloud.

"Why do you care about that loser?" Right said.

"Right." Left criticized.

"Because somehow this loser has found a way to become immune to holy water. And in turn he has taught his angel companion how to survive hellfire. It is quite frustrating because we have not found a way of surviving it, and he has." Lucifer said.

"Well could it be all that time he spent on earth?" Left suggested.

"Possibly, but there is no real proof to support that. According to this file, all he did was corrupt an angel. I have corrupted thousands of angels and I still get burned." Lucifer said.

"At least you don't die." Right said.

"True, but I need to learn what the traitors did to become immune to certain death. Left, since Crowley has abandoned the angel, I want you to put two surveillance officers on this Aziraphale. Right, I want you to return to Crowley's apartment. Try to figure out what his last miracle was. It should help us to discover where he is now hiding." Lucifer said. Left turned towards the door, but apparently Right had another question.

"What are you gonna do, sir?" Right asked.

"Right, when will you learn?" Left asked. Lucifer laughed at them.

"Crime is often fought by the emotions of the right hemisphere. It's quite difficult for it to be involved with the left hemisphere." Lucifer said. The Anubis's have been his guards since his time in Egypt. He just loved the way Egyptians removes the organs from the body. He created them from a single brain, and formed them to look like their gods or death.

"I have been trying to think up a way to convince Adam to start Armageddon. Adam doesn't accept himself as my son, and chooses to live with those pathetic humans who raised him. But maybe the answer isn't to make Adam accept me, but instead to make myself acceptable to Adam." Lucifer said.

"How do you plan to execute that?" Left asked.

"Simple. I tempt Adam's human father. I corrupt him until I can take over his whole body and live within him. And in this way, Adam will see himself as my son. I can influence him to start Armageddon that way." Lucifer said and the Anubis's smiled at each other.

"Now go do your assignments. We have some important work to do." Lucifer said. They left and he turned back to his multiple tv screens. He clicked a button and all the images filled with videos of Arthur Young's life.

"Now what's your weakness, you bland organism?" Lucifer whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or it’s characters.

Chapter 9,

When Crowley was finished unpacking, he went down to his shop. The demon groaned at the brightness of it. He just wanted to rip it all out and start again.

“The bricks outside, the pale walls, the white tiles, BLEH!” Crowley complained to God.

“How do the humans live in this kind of condition?” Crowley asked. He was looking around when an idea occurred to him.

“Who says I have to start this flower business right away? It’s my business, and it’s my building, and if I want to change it, I can. I can redecorate if I want, and if the humans want to buy flowers from me, then I can take them to the greenhouse.” Crowley said.

“I think that’s brilliant.” A voice said, and Crowley whipped around and saw Adam.

“I swear you keep popping up when you aren’t wanted.” Crowley said and Adam laughed.

“The bell chimed, but I guess you weren’t listening to that.” Adam pointed out and Crowley sighed.

“What are you doing here?” Crowley asked, and Adam shrugged.

“After you left, I stopped by Anathema’s place and she told me that you bought this place.” Adam said.

“That doesn’t answer my question, Antichrist.” Crowley stated and Adam smiled.

“You’re my godfather and I should be entitled to spending time with you.” Adam said and Crowley sighed.

“Alright, what did you have in mind?” Crowley asked.

“It’s not about what I have in mind, it’s about what you want.” Adam stated.

“What game are you playing?” Crowley asked, suspiciously.

“We could fix up this old place together.” Adam said and Crowley blinked.

“Why?” Crowley asked.

“It’s a nice way for us to really bond with each other, and really make us feel like family.” Adam said and Crowley was still apprehensive about it. However, since Crowley is doing things the human way, it could be helpful if Adam was working beside him.

“I was gonna go down to the general store to collect some supplies. I suppose you can tag along.” Crowley said and Adam smiled widely.

“Let’s go then.” Adam said.

“I don’t like how enthusiastic you are.” Crowley admitted and Adam smiled.

“Get use to it.” Adam said and Crowley rolled his eyes.

“I doubt I ever will.” Crowley admitted

-

In Soho, Aziraphale was reading a book about the history of Tadfield. It occurred to him that there might be something unusual about Tadfield. The antichrist was suppose to have grown up in a political household; after all political families are constantly protected and it's a nice way to ensure the child lives to the age of 11.

Hell had chosen the American ambassador not some common family, like the Young's. Tadfield Airbase is where the apocalypse was suppose to start. When you look at that, it almost makes you wonder if it really was Adam that changed the weather, or if there was another reason entirely.

"Hello?" A voice called out and Aziraphale turned towards the front door. There he saw a very average looking gentleman. He was about 5'9, had dark hair, slightly tanned skin and he wore blue jeans, a grey shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"Oh!" Aziraphale carefully tides up his little area and went over to the gentleman.

"Hello, my good sir. Is there something I can help you find?" Aziraphale said, trying to be as polite as possible through his stiffness.

"I don't really know. You see I wasn't here to actually buy a book." The man said. Aziraphale relaxed, but he grew confused.

"If you aren't here for your literary needs, then what are you here for, mr...?" Aziraphale asked and the man extended his hand, and that's when Aziraphale saw that he was wearing gloves.

"Mr. Akl, Yasar Akl." He said as the angel shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Yasar. Now what can I assist you with?" Aziraphale asked and the man sighed.

"I'm trying to locate an individual. I understand that he loved browsing this store here." Yasar said and Aziraphale hesitated.

"Well, I get plenty of lookie-loos, but I don't require them to tell me their name if they don't buy anything. I'll admit, the store makes more money searching for books others want and collecting a finders fee, then actually selling off out inventory." Aziraphale said and Yasar nodded.

"Alright, I understand that." Yasar said softly and he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thanks for you time then." Yasar said and he turned to leave.

"Well, wait." Aziraphale said and Yasar stopped.

"Would you care to sit and talk about it?" Aziraphale asked and Yasar put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't want to keep you from anything." Yasar said and Aziraphale gestured to a chair.

"I like to think that a good old conversation can do wonders for an ailing soul." Aziraphale said and Yasar smiled.

"That is such a kind notion, thank you sir." Yasar said and Aziraphale smiled as he sat down.

"Call me, Aziraphale." Aziraphale said.

"That's an interesting name. Is it a traditional family name?" Yasar asked and Aziraphale hesitated.

"I suppose, in a way, yes." Aziraphale said, sitting down.

"So, tell me about this, uh, friend?" Aziraphale said.

"Well... I'm not the only one looking for him. In truth, there are several of us looking for him. You know it's like we are a family and we want to know where he is." Yasar said and Aziraphale nodded.

"When a family member is missing, it's natural to miss them." Aziraphale said and Yasar nodded.

"Yes, well. We haven't physically seen him in a long time. He use to send us updates on how he is and what he's been up to, but we haven't heard anything in so long. I believe it's been a year now." Yasar said and Aziraphale nodded as he listened.

"And now you are trying to find him by searching the different places he might be?" Aziraphale clarified and Yasar nodded.

"He was very impressed by this store, so I thought I would take a chance." Yasar said.

"I wish I could have been more help." Aziraphale admitted.

"Actually, I feel a little better just having someone to talk to." Yasar said and Aziraphale smiled.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'd be happy to lend my ear." Aziraphale said and Yasar smiled.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Aziraphale." Yasar said and he looked down at his wrist.

"You know, I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I do have another appointment." Yasar said, standing up.

"Well, you're welcomed back any time." Aziraphale said. He held out his hand to Yasar who shook it. Immediately Aziraphale noticed that Yasar's gloves hand was two or three times hotter then it was before. Aziraphale looked down at their hands and Yasar quickly pulled his hand back.

"Good day, Aziraphale." Yasar said with a smile.

"Oh... good day, Mr. Alt." Aziraphale said and Yasar happily left.

Now we could stay with Aziraphale as he quietly contemplated the heat of Yasar's hand for a good hour before he returned to his research on Tadfield; or we could go down the alley with Yasar. You see, he was not exactly the concerned individual he claimed to be.

Yasar snapped his fingers and he dissipated into the wind.

Oh... well... we can always talk about him in the next chapter, then...


End file.
